The Best Cousin Ever
by Louniia
Summary: Length 299-384


Jimin:

Hey,eomma and appa.You wanted me to go to,AuntyLin's how to babysit little y/n;right!

Eomma:

Nae,Your aunt said y/n asked for you stay with her while her mom is in Busan for emergencies in the company.And also y/n ask me to give you this-

She gave me a letter written"Annyeonghaseyo Oppa,I'm so glad you agreed.We have a lot of fun things to "DO"anyways please come I'll be waiting for you with Komi our favourite puppy remember,She has grown into a big mama dog and so did me,See you here.Your favourite cousin,Y/N.

Jimin(*thoughts*):

What did she mean when she said"We have a lot of fun things to "DO" and She has grown a lot like Komi-

Eomma:

Jimin-

Eomma:Jiminah*she said waving her hand in my face*

Jimin:Y-yes Eomma.

Eomma:

Why did you zone out like that.Did something happen?

Jimin:

O-ohh sorry,n-nothing is wrong-

*BEEP,BEEP*

Jimin:

Ohh,the car is here I must get going.*I sighed*Bye Eomma,Bye Appa.

Eomma:

*As he was walking I pull him and said*I read the letter,And please use protection when you are doing it-

Jimin's POV

As I was heading outside my Eomma pulled me and said"I read the letter,And please use protection when you are doing it."

*I froze with my mouth open in shock*

End of Jimin's POV

Jimin:

Eomma we are just cousin not lovers*whispers*

Eomma:

Yeah sure,Bye Jiminah.

Jimin:

Bye Eomma.

*1 hour later*

We finally reached the house.

Driver:

We are here,Mr.Park.

Jimin:

Thank you,Sir.

*I went up and opened the door with the spare key my mom gave me*

I saw y/n sitting on the couch watch KDrama.

On the that caught me eye is that she is wearing a tank top with spaghetti straps showing her erected and hardened nipples with some Adidas shorts showing her big butt which she always had.

Y/n:

Annyeong Jiminah.*I ran to him and jumped on him hugging him tight.Then I felt his hands on my lower thigh close to my flower.*

Jimin:

I accidentally put my finger on her flower.I felt myself growing harder and she was still on me but my hands are on her waist.She did something I was not expecting.

Y/n:

Oppa,let me take you to your room so you can change.So you can come down here to have dinner and watch KDrama with me ,Arraseo.

Jimin:

Nae.

Y/n:

On one condition.

Jimin:

What?

Y/n:

Carry me.

Jimin:

Fine!

Y/n:

*I jump on Jimin Oppa and he held my waist*Jimin, You smell good.

Jimin:

W-what d-did you s-say.

Y/n:

I like your scent*I lick his ear and whispered*and have you noticed when you walk you cock presses on my pussy.

Jimin:

S-sorry.*He puts me down and covered his boner while running upstairs*

Y/n:

Cute.

After 15minutes Jimin came downstairs and sat beside me and was wearing his long black Adidas pants and a black Adidas Jersey.

Y/n:

Hey Oppa.

I sat on his lap with my legs around his waist and rub my flower on his erected crotch

Jimin:

Aahhhhh Y-y/n*I said as I grabbed her butt and pull her closer to my crotch*

Y/n:

Aahhhhh y-yes baby.

Jimin:

C-can I f-fuck you please.

Y/n:

Yes please baby boy.

*I quickly got off him and took off my top and shorts along with my panty*

Jimin:

Y-y/n you have a beautiful body.

Y/n:

Thank you*I giggled and took his pants off revealing the biggest erected cock I had ever seen before*

*My eyes widden in disbelief,Then I looked at Jimin he had a huge smirk plastered on his sexy face while his mochi is thrusting*

J-Jiminie Oppa-

Jimin:

Yes,Babygirl.*I smirked*

Y/n:

*I gulped* H-How is that g-gonna fit in m-me.

Jimin:

*He laughed* Do worry I'm gonna fit in you baby girl.

Y/n:

I'm to tiny Oppa and I'm still a virgin.

Jimin:

Well you don't want me then*As I started putting my pants on Y/n jumped on me stopping me then kissing and riding.*

~10 minutes has past!

Jimin:

I-I'm gonna c-cum Y/n.

Y/n:

M-me too,Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

I feel his warm sperm filling my pussy and his thrust's get sloppier yet faster.

Jimin:I-I'm gonna c-cum again Y/n.

*While still being inside Y/n tight pussy,I lay down on her filling her with me warm sperm*

Y/n:

SHIT,JIMIN OPPA I'M GONNA GET PREGNANT.

Jimin:

*I smirked*I know that's why I came inside of you!

Jimin:

I Love You,Y/n!

Y/n:

I Love You Too,Jimin-ssi!!!

Y/n:

I hope our child can be as handsome as you or as beautiful as me.*With that kissed him and fell asleep on the couch with him still filling me with cum.

~~THE END~~


End file.
